A different Vampire Academy story
by catnip851
Summary: This is a small change to the story. Please give it a chance. This is the first fanfiction story I have done for Vampire Academy. This takes place in Vampire Academy and continues really fast into Shadow kissed. Mason does not die!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is the first time that I have written a fanfic for Vampire Academy so stick with me. (I hate Jesse with my whole soul so bear with me.) Please read and review thank you! Also if you have suggestions for this story or something you have a problem with the story please PM me and I will take it into consideration. **

" I don't want that." I say moving my neck away from Jesse's mouth. Jesse smiles showing his teeth. " You've done it before haven't you." He says it like a statement.

" No I haven't...Jesse stop! I don't want that!" I yell. Jesse moves his mouth back to my neck and before I can push him away again he bites into my neck. I let out a small moan letting him take my blood. I lose track of the world.

When Jesse pulls away he wipes his hand over his mouth. I stare at him in shock. " What the hell!" I scream at him or try to scream at him. My voice cracks. I try to get up but he pushes me back onto to the couch. He took enough blood that I have to let him. I hate being weak. " Please stop Jesse, please" I beg. Jesse chuckles " Bloodwhore." he whispers and leans down biting me over and over again.

As he continues I lose track of the world and barley hear the door being knocked down or Jesse being picked up by Dimtri. I whimper at the dull pain in my neck and the look on Dimtri's face. My eyes droop and darkness finally takes me.

**3 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I open my eyes and instantly regret it as the bright light slips into my vision making me block my eyes with my hand. " Rose! Oh sorry! Sorry! I'll turn the light down." I hear a voice and foot steps. " Okay the light is turned down now." I hear Lissa say...so that was the voice I heard.

I uncover my eyes. " Liss what happened?" I ask her. Lissa comes and sits next to me on the bed and I see Christian moving behind her. He sets a hand on her shoulder and smiles at me. "Dimtri found Jesse drinking from you, he told us that Jesse had taken so much blood from you that Jesse could have done anything to you, that you were lucky that Dimtri found you when he did or you could be dead, or still there." Lissa tells me.

" Where is Dimtri?" I ask suddenly worried about him. Lissa smiles.

" He is out in the waiting room, freaking out most likely. He got in a small yelling match with the other guardians because he wanted to be in here with you. Did you know that you talk in your sleep and told Dimtri you loved him and that you wanted him with you?" Christian tells me.

" I said that!" I practically scream. I sit up quickly.

" Whoa, there Rose. Careful you lost a lot of blood." My doctor says. I look up.

" I want Dimtri in here now! And if you don't get him then I will!" I practically yell at her.

The doctor puts her hands up but smiles at me. She disappears out of the room and after about five minutes she comes back inside with Dimtri. " Dimtri! I'm sorry! Are you in trouble? What happened to Jesse? What's going on?" I ask him. Dimtri chuckles and walks over to me.

" It's okay Roza, I'm not in trouble...Alberta was the only one who heard you say that you loved me and well Christian Ozera and Princess Valissa Dragomir and they are all okay with us in some form. Jesse has been sent to the royal court to continue his schooling there. How are you?" Dimtri asks. I sit back up and smile. " Well my neck hurts and I really want to kick Jesse's ass but other than that I am fine...are there bruises?" I ask. Dimtri sighs, his smile fading.

" Yes, they are all over your neck and Lissa already tried to heal them and they wouldn't go away. We have to let them fade by themselves." He tells me. I nod.

Then there is a knock at the door and Alberta comes in. " Princess Valissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera would you please give me, Rose, and Guardian Belikov some space please. I need to talk to them." Alberta says. Lissa and Christian nods saying bye to me and Dimtri. Alberta stares at me and Dimtri. " What did you need to talk about Alberta?" I ask her. Alberta sighs and sits down in an extra chair. " We need to talk about you and Dimtri and weather or not you really are together." Alberta says. I look down. Not knowing what to say.

" I love her Alberta and I always will." Dimtri says.

" And I love him too. I always have always will." I tell Alberta. I hear a gasp and see Eddie standing at the door. He turns and walks out.

**Author's note: Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everyone thank you for favoriting my story and following it. I would really love some reviews though! It gives me inspiration. **

It had been three days since Eddie had found out about Dimtri and I. I had jumped up and caught Eddie he had just stopped and turned around as I fell to the ground, fainting for about ten minutes. When I woke up Eddie was giving Dimtri one of those brotherly talks and Mason was in there backing Dimtri up.

Now I am sitting in a boring ass class staring off into space and thinking about Dimtri. Alberta had given Dimtri some time off and Lissa and Christian offered to let Dimtri and I use their attic. I smile to myself. " Hathaway! How do you kill a strigoi?" Stan yells. " What?" I ask looking up suddenly. Stan chuckles. " What are the three ways you kill a strigoi Hathaway. It's called review." Stan says.

" Oh, cut their head off, burn them in the sun, or stake them. Duh." I say. The bell rings before Stan could yell at me. I get up quickly and dart out the door. I run to the after school practice and run into the gym nearly running into Dimtri. " Going somewhere Roza?" He asks me.

" To find you" I tell him trying to seduce him.

" Rose I have already told you no." Dimtri tells me in his stern guardian voice.

" Comrade come on! You know I am old enough! And I want to! Not to mention I actually want to!" I tell him. Repeating myself. " Rose I can't have sex with you knowing that you are still underage!" Dimtri tells me.

" Dimtri please. I don't want something bad to happen and we never do it, then one of us gets caught by strigoi and either get killed or turned, or me and you become Lissa's guardians and never get time off to do anything! I want to live life while I am still in school. Please! Dimtri please!" I beg him. Dimtri sighs. Yes that's a good thing!

" Okay, listen Roza. When we go up to the attic tonight we will eat and then see how you feel afterward. I want you to think about it Roza. Now go get ready. Lissa is giving me her "devil eyes" as you would call them." Dimtri tells me.

" Thank you!" I kiss him, turning away running toward my best friend letting myself for once be happy about having a boyfriend and being a teenage girl.

**Author's note: End of the chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short. Please review it makes me really happy! Thanks!**

**catnip851**


	3. Important author's note!

**Author's note: Hey everyone so I know this is not a chapter but I had this idea of not only skipping 2 or 3 months ahead and making Rose pregnant. I would like to know you guys opinion about it and also want you guys to know that it won't be like every other pregnancy story with Rose. Please review and tell me how you guys feel about it. **

**- catnip851**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing this story. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been really busy and for some reason I have had writers block. **

**3 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" Good job Rose." Alberta compliments me.

" Thank you Alberta. I hope I get to see you. Soon." I tell her hugging her, taking my diploma and walking off the stage. I stand next to Lissa holding her hand. " Dimtri would have have been so proud of you Rose." Lissa tells me. A tear slides down my cheek.

" I know, I just wish he was here." I tell her. Lissa hugs me and I just hold tightly onto my best friend..my sister. " Hey it's okay. You are my guardian. We graduated! And we are going to have so much fun! We will be together!" She tells me. I smile weakly.

" Yes I know. Lissa will you come with me to the bathroom?" I ask her. I feel the nausea roll inside me again. Lissa instantly sees that something is wrong. " Sure Rose. We will be back in just a second." Lissa says to Christian who had literally just walked up to us.

I turn and run to the bathroom leaving Lissa behind. I run into the stall of the bathroom and throw up all of the contents of my stomach. I hear a door open. " Rose!" I hear Lissa and Mia say at the same time. When I finish throwing up I flush the toilet and slump against the wall. " Yeah?" I ask weakly. " Here." Lissa says handing my a pregnancy test.

" How?" I ask.

" Your aura, now just take it so that we can make sure." Lissa tells me. I stand up and go pee on the damn stick. I come out and put it on the sink. " Rose, if you are pregnant...who would the father be?" Mia asks. I turn to her and Lissa.

" Dimtri...he is the only man I have ever had sex with. If I'm pregnant then it's his and I was able to get pregnant by a dhampir because I am spirit bound with you." I tell them.

" It's been five minutes Rose" Lissa tells me. I nod, walking over to the test and finding out it is positive is the hardest thing that I have ever done. " It's positive." I tell her. " I just graduated from high school and now I am pregnant...Great!" I say loudly. Lissa and Mia pull me into a hug. I hold onto my friends greatful for the support. I sigh and pull back. " I have to tell people in my Rose way." I tell them. Mia and Lissa grin as we start to put our plans together.

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this was so short! I am having really bad writers block but manged to come up with this. Please read and review!**


End file.
